Her Savior
by MirandaBrooke
Summary: Rin leaves her abusive father in hopes that she can make a life for herself. Working at the small coffee shop however, can barely pay her bills. What will happen when a strange man offers her a job as his secretary; and what will happen when she realizes he's also the richest man in Japan? Rin/Sess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own… nothing. Gah!

Hope you enjoy, and continue to read. I'm so excited with my new story, I will have another chapter hopefully later on tonight! Thanks so much!

**Her Savior**

"_You insolent ingrate," her father stated, spitting in her face. _

_Grabbing her by her hair, he smiled at the whimper that came out of her mouth. "What's wrong; hurt?" He asked, throwing her petite body into the glass cabinet. The shattering sound sent shivers down his spine as he tipped his bottle of whiskey towards her still body. "Cheers bitch." _

"_Father… please stop…" her sobbing body shaking with horror. "Not again." _

_His harsh laugh rang loudly throughout the small apartments walls, "Not again? You don't think you deserve this? This is nothing compared to the punishment you really deserve, you murderer." Gripping her by the arm he forced her up, bringing her to his eye level; before sneering in her face and pouring the remains of his drink over her hair and face. _

"_Drink up bitch." _

* * *

With a jerk, her body shook, panting with deep breaths and sweaty palms. A sob escaped her mouth as she brought the covers closer to her chin, drawing her knees in and closing her eyes. It was just a nightmare; no. Not a nightmare but another damn memory that she wished to leave behind.

Moving out of the small bed she stumbled to the bathroom containing only a sink, toilet, and a shower barely suitable for one. Stains riddled the entire apartment, but it was all she could afford and it was enough for her. Rinsing her face, she stared into the cracked mirror, hiding her terror filled eyes and trying her best to fake a smile.

Sometimes she even had to fool herself.

Grabbing a quick change of jeans and her only white button up shirt, she dressed for work, combing her long dark hair into a high ponytail. "Okay Rin, the only way to get tips is to have a positive attitude, so get your act together!" She chanted to herself; walking out the door and towards her job.

The small coffee shop was already crowded when she get there, so with quick work she tied the red apron and went to the first table waiting. Some ordered to go, but she took care of most of the waitressing for the people who wanted to sit and enjoy.

The first table she came up too was a woman on her phone, waiting patiently for the woman to finish her urgent conversation, the woman giving her an apologetic smile.

"Yes, yes, uh hu. Well thank you so much! I have to go now, yes. Oh you too, bye now!" She replied to the person and smiled at Rin cheerfully. "I'm so sorry about that my mother's been on my tail about working so hard lately. But anyways, I would like a Carmel Frappuccino and a muffin. Blueberry should be fine."

Rin smiled, replying with a, "Yes ma'am, I'll be right back with your order."

Rushing into the back she made her drink and grabbed her muffin in record time, placing the order on the table.

Before she could turn away, the woman stopped her, "Excuse me miss, but what is your name?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh me? My names Rin, it's very nice to meet you. You are miss?" She asked, shaking the woman's small hand.

"My name is Kagome, sorry if I seem nosy, but would you happen to be single?" She asked giving Rin a suspicious smile. Rin's face held a questionable look as she replied yes to the woman's strange question. Surely she wasn't hitting on her? "Oh okay, that's good… thank you," she told her making Rin's mind twirl in confusion. With a smile she walked back to get the strange woman her receipt, but when she get back there was just a 20$ bill on the table.

So the strange woman hit on her, then left her almost a 15$ tip? At least it made her feel good…

The rest of the day turned out to be slow, with a couple customers here and there. Closing up, she felt the stress of work roll off her shoulders. She made 60$ in tips, and that was a relief in itself. She would get to keep her electricity on for another month! Thank heavens!

Walking down the streets to her rusted door, she unlocked the passage to her home, and plopped on the bed. Within a few seconds, she was passed out asleep nodding off to another nightmare.


	2. Meeting No Name

_Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorited, or followed me or my story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sesshomaru's quite unerving personality just gives me shivers. Yum. enjoy, and any comments or suggestions will be greatly appriciated!_

**Meeting No Name**

Walking into the small shop, the smell of coffee beans and sweet pastries hit Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. Walking over to the small round table in the back of the shop he settled himself in the chair, and glanced uncaringly at the laminated menu before him. The sound of footsteps started his way, the woman stopping inches away from him.

"Hello, my name is Rin, what can I get you this morning?" She asked, overly cheery.

"Hn, coffee black." He stated, glancing down at the blackberry he now held in his hand.

With a smile and nod Rin went to retrieve his order.

"Who is that amazingly beautiful man?" The girl asked behind the counter, pouring one of the customer's coffees into a cup. Rin smiled, but looked up to observe the man herself. When he had walked in, she had been nervous to take his order, but she really didn't have a choice now did she?

His long hair, the color so light you would almost consider it white, was tied back loosely, and his eyes; the little glimpse she got was the most incredible color of honey and gold. He looked like he deserved to be on a poster or movie cover. Quickly grabbing the black coffee, she took it over to his table, setting it in front of him. With a nod he dismissed her, only to notice her not move.

"What do you want girl?" He asked her, his tone rather venomous.

"I was just wondering your name; I haven't seen you around here before." She stated to him, making him quirk one of his shapely eyebrows.

"What makes you think I would give someone as insignificant as you that information?" He asked mockingly, waiting for her tears, or angry words.

"Well, I guess you are right. Oh well," she said, smiling at him all the while. "I hope you enjoy your coffee Sir," and with that her bouncing form went to the next awaiting table.

Putting the steaming cup close to his lips, he inhaled the deep, dark aroma. What a strange girl she was. Without another thought, he left, leaving the money on the table and the strange coffee house worker.

"Rin! Wipe down that table, we have customers waiting," yelled Kaede, walking back to her office.

With a nod she went to the table the mysterious man with no name had been previously, reaching for the money. Her small hands almost started shaking however when she noticed the hundred dollar bill lying there.

_Oh Kami! He accidentally left a 100$ bill instead of a 10! _

She mentally screamed, figuring he would be long gone by now. Putting the money in her pocket she decided to wait and see if he came back tomorrow and she would make sure he got it back.

With a nod of determination, she set back off to work.

* * *

Sesshomaru recognized the smell of Coffee and sweets as soon as he rounded the corner, stopping in front of the familiar door. The bright colors made him want to rip the door off his hinges, but he just sighed stepping inside and going to the same back table.

Before he was settled in his seat he heard Rin's chipper voice. "Hello there no name, would you like another black coffee today?" She asked him, receiving only an annoyed nod; probably because he didn't like her nickname for him.

Why had he come to this unsophisticated establishment again?

"_Sesshomaru, you wouldn't believe the coffee at this place. It's seriously like the world's best." His assistant assured him, laying the stacks of papers in front of him. He would have fired her if she wasn't so competent at her job._

"_I have no need to do commoner chores such as fetching coffee, that's what you are for." He reminded her, looking over the paperwork that would need completing. _

_With a forced smile on her face she continued, "Look Sesshomaru, you really would enjoy it, it's also quite and you could get as much work done in peace as possible." She told him urging him to go there. Saying nothing else she noticed the quite nod he gave her. _

'_Why did he always have to act like such a prick?' Kagome thought, sighing quietly. _

Ah, yes. His assistant had insisted it was _peaceful. _Maybe if the uneducated waitress would leave him in peace.

When she returned with the cup of coffee he noticed that once again she didn't leave. "Hey no name, I had a feeling you would come back so I made sure to save this for you," she told him before handing him the change from yesterday back. She assumed his blank stare meant that he was relieved that she had been so considerate. Instead he just remarked, "You really are a stupid girl. I have no need for petty cash such as this." He told her placing the money down next to his cup of coffee.

Rin just gaped at him, "What do you mean? That's a lot of money! You should be more careful when you grab you bills." Before he could retort she smiled and walked off to her next table.

_Stupid girl._

* * *

Walking home later that night she noticed shadows all around. Two following her that the moment. Trying to keep in her fear and frustration, she walked faster hurrying to her apartment just across the small parking lot. Noticing the men's shadows gaining closer, she sprinted, tripping over the uneven concrete; she collected herself quickly and pulled out her keys, struggling to put the small key in her lock.

"Just in time," she murmured limping towards her bedroom, and lifting her pant leg to observe the damage. Blood oozed out of the open wound, and she could see bruising start to form around it, _just great._

Cleaning it the best she could, she settled herself in bed, preparing for another long day at work. Oh, the price she paid to be free. Freedom however, was better than being with her father. With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

When she woke the next morning she already knew she overslept. Throwing on her work attire quickly she felt the pain shoot up her leg, causing her to hold on the cracked wooden dresser to hold herself up. _Damn, Damn, Damn!_

Rushing to work as quickly as her knee would let her she got straight into taking orders. She almost didn't notice when he walked in or took his seat. Grabbing his coffee immediately she limped silently over to Mister no name and placed the coffee in front of him. Instead of playing with him and talking, she left to her other customers; grimacing when she put too much pressure on her sore.

She didn't notice his gaze on her, or the way his eyes followed her. After about twenty minutes she quietly made her way back to his table. "Would you like another coffee?" She asked him nodding her head towards his empty cup. Nodding quickly, she hurried to grab his cup.

When she returned she noticed his gaze, "Anything else for you Sir?"

"Why are you limping?" He asked. She saw no interest in his eyes, and he seemed not to actually care in the least, but she had a feeling that he actually might.

With a bright smile, she just stared at him.

"I really could care less; wipe that ridiculous grin off your face."

She nodded, still smiling however and answered his earlier question, "Oh I just tripped no name, no need to worry." She told him making him bite back a growl of annoyance.

"My name Is Sesshomaru, so you can stop addressing me so disrespectfully." He told her, eyes glaring as if they were daggers.

"Well Sesshomaru, It's nice to finally have a name to put with a face. I hope you have a wonderful day at work." She told him leaving him staring after her.

"Hn," was the only reply she was left with.

Her next day at the shop was the most exhausting in Rin's entire life. Not only that, but Sesshomaru hadn't shown up that day, putting her in a mopey mood. Not noticing the petite figure coming towards her she jumped when a dainty hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning she recognized the woman from a few days earlier in front of her.

"It's Kagome right," asked Rin, smiling brightly at the brunette causing the other to smile as well, "Can I grab you a Frappuccino or Coffee?" "No thank you, and hello Rin. I've actually been sent here by my boss to offer you a job."

Rin's confused face made he laugh lightly.

"A job? I don't understand, I haven't put in any applications or even discussed another job?" She told Kagome, not quite understanding.

"Well, Sesshomaru Takashi has been in here the past few days I presume, and has sent me to offer you a job as his personal assistant. You would be fetching coffee, and helping with paperwork. You would also be the one who would fetch lunch or do any think in that likelihood." She told the confused woman.

"Sesshomaru? You mean the guy that's been sulking in here the past few days? Why would he offer me a job, I don't understand." She told her, trying to remember any past conversations with him.

"That doesn't matter, you are being offered six times the salary that you get here, and you will be put in a penthouse not far from my own. It is close to the corporation, and it assures you have no reason to be late or miss work."

"Wait corporation?" _Who was this guy?_

"Yes, Sesshomaru owns the biggest Architecture Company in all of Japan, also making him the wealthiest."

"_WHAT?!" _Rin's voice echoed, making the entire room look at her in shock or amusement.

Giggling Kagome just grabbed her hand and smiled, I'm just going to take that as a yes." She told her making Rin dreamily nod. Penthouse? Six times her original salary?

_Oh Kami._

* * *

_Well what do you guys think? Was it better than the first chapter? It will deffinatley get more interesting as the plot thickens, so alas, no fears my lovely readers. Heres some thanks for the reviewers of the first chapter!_

**James Birdsong**

**Chocolatte**

**IcegirlJeni**

**xmxoxoxnxy**

**rdemon**

_Thanks again guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank everyone so much for the reviews. I really appriciate those who are enjoying my story, and helping me improve. It means so much to me that I got more likes, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much too. Sesshomaru does not appear in this chapter alot, but the next chapter is where he will be in almost the whole thing. So please, comment and review, and enjoy the continuation of the story!_

**New Start**

"_Where do you think you're going girl?" Asked the menacing voice, making her stop in her tracks, she had thought he was asleep. _

"_I was just going out to get you something to eat; you mentioned being hungry didn't you?" She lied, closing her eyes away from his hatred. _

"_You little liar! Did you think you were going to run away, or hide somewhere?" His laugh rang out causing shivers to course down her spine. Standing, he slithered over to the petite girl, the sound of his footsteps making her heart beat faster in fear. _

"_No, father, I would never." Rin's told him, cursing silently at the way her voice broke; she would not let this monster see her cry._

_When he got close enough, his rough hand slid slowly up her cheek, much too gentle, before it reared back and smacked her. Her body, now on the floor was crumpled waiting on the next attack that was sure to come. _

"_Where are your tears little girl? Oh, not so little anymore are you?" _

_Rin said nothing as she tried to stand on shaking legs only to be kicked down once again. "No, no, no. Don't stand yet, your punishment is far from over, you little murderer."_

Jerking awake, she caught a glimpse at her surroundings. She was in a car, with Kagome sitting next to her. The woman seemed to be caught up in whatever she was reading on her phone, so Rin decided not to disturb her.

After accepting the job offer from Kagome, they were sent straight to Rin's apartment to grab the few belongings that she owned. Kagome didn't say much, but Rin could see the pity swirling in her brown eyes, making her want to hang her head in shame. _How embarrassing, having someone pity you._

After packing her small bags, she put them in the trunk of the large car while she and Kagome scooted in the back seat. The man driving was a toad of a man. He was short, plump and had wrinkled all over his small body. His complexion was almost a sickly looking green. _He must have a cold._ She thought, while she watched the sidewalk of people walk by. How had this happened? She would have never expected to have a high paying job, or a nice apartment, so why was she being offered such?

"Are you nervous, Rin?" Asked Kagome watching the mixed emotions cross her face.

"Well, yes. I suppose I am. Am I really qualified for this job Kagome, I mean. It seems as if a personal assistant should have more experience than me."

With a giggle Kagome grabbed her hand, "don't worry Rin, I am Sesshomaru's Assistant, so I will take care of all the paperwork, or appointments and what not. Your job is very simple, you are his personal assistant. You will fetch Coffee and lunch. You may be sent to file, and you will be sure to plan his day. I will give you all appointment times, and duties, and all you have to do is put them in a planner and make sure he does them." She told her, causing a wind of relief to come out of Rin, "well that doesn't sound too hard."

"You will be spending a lot of alone time with Sesshomaru, so try not to be intimidated by him." She told her, nodding her head as if to emphasize this.

"Sesshomaru intimidating? He's so quite I don't think he can scare off anyone." Rin's laughing remark came out, not noticing the sparkle that came into the other girls eyes.

"So, do you find him attractive?" She asked, trying to read any expression that may cross the younger girls face.

"Sesshomaru? I mean sure, but he's too pretty to be… you know… straight." She told her, making Kagome start choking on her laughter. Neither of them noticed the driver, Jaken, almost swerve into a pedestrian.

"Rin, I think he is very much straight." She told her making the small girl blush.

Saved by the bell, as the expression goes, they pulled up the tall building which would be her new home. The extravagance of the large building had Rin almost gasping; grabbing her couple bags, she followed Kagome to the large elevator.

After pressing 18 Rin felt the nervous feeling come into her stomach as it traveled higher and higher. Stepping out they walked to one of the tall doors, and Kagome swiped the card into the key holder, causing the little light to turn green and allowing them entrance.

"This will be your new home, as long as you work in Sesshomaru's residence. His own room is the penthouse suite on the very top of this building, so we are never really far from him. My room is at the end of this hallway." She told her allowing Rin to enter the apartment.

She could have died right then. The room opened straight into a large living room filled with couches, a television, and tables. There was a large kitchen, which seemed to already be stocked with food. She could see the makes of a bedroom towards the back, and there was also a small office space with a desk, computer and what not.

"Maybe I can keep my apartments and walk to work in the morning…" she told her, staring at the room in amazement. She didn't notice the woman cringe. "No, Rin really, you deserve this. This is now yours," she told her handing her the small blackberry, "Sesshomaru and my number both are programed in the phone. It is so we can get in touch with you if you are needed." She told her.

"The office has a dress code so your wardrobe is filled with appropriate outfits I picked out." She told her handing her a large book.

"This is the daily planner in which you will keep up with Sesshomaru's daily routine, or any meetings or appointments he must attend. I will here to get you at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, so we can go in early and you can get used to the layout of the building."

Rin's eyes were wide from the long speech she had just been given, but nodded none the less.

"Good, get some shut eye then, and I'll see you in the morning." She told her before laying the key on the table and walking out of Rin's new apartment. _Is this real?_ She asked herself. Why would Sesshomaru, someone she barely knew go to this much trouble over a complete stranger?

_Pity. _

Disgusted with herself she stripped off her clothes and turned on the large tub that was in her new bathroom. Soaking her troubles away, she couldn't contain the few tears that slid down her tired face… that's all anyone ever felt towards her. She would prove herself though, she would be such a good personal assistant, that Sesshomaru would never want to replace or fire her.

With a smile of determination, she toweled off and jumped into her new bed.

* * *

"_Rin, where have you been? Did you really think you could run away from me?" She heard her father's voice ringing in her head, but couldn't see him. All she could see was the darkness that surrounded her, she felt alone and helpless._

"_Daddy said you wouldn't go anywhere, a murderer doesn't deserve freedom." Holding back her fear, she flinched when she felt a hard slap. Her father stood above her, watching her movements with hatred filling his eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Rinny? Thought you got away…? Well not this time."_

Screams filled her room, her pillow muffling the screams as she woke violently, breathing deeply, and realizing where she was. She was safe… tears fell freely. She was finally safe from her father and his wrath but he still haunted her dreams and soul every night.

Deciding on just staying awake, she took a hot shower, and dressed in one of the new outfits. The pencil skirt when to above her knees, and had a small slit up the back. His shirt, a white ruffled blouse, was covered with a black blazer. Grabbing the pair of black heels she slipped them on her delicate feet, and arranged her hair in curls. Deciding that she looked presentable enough, she waited until she heard Kagome's knock on her door.

She was surprised however, so see Mr. Sesshomaru Takashi himself.

"Come." He told her silently, turning on heel and practically gliding to the elevator.

She sighed and followed, with the large planner in hand, after him. "This is going to be a long day," she sighed. She just hoped she got to see Kagome. She had never had friends before, but she had a feeling this could be a first. Sesshomaru's dark gaze landed on her once more, causing shivers to run down her spine.

_Oh Kami._

* * *

_I would like to say a special thanks to all my my reviewers! _

**_Gaby_**

**_Guest_**

**_Chocolatte-_**

_Yes, Rin lived in a very dangerous neighborhood and many times people have tried to mug/hurt her. _

**_Red4Agel_**

**_IcegirlJenni-_**

_Yes, Kagome does have something up her sleeve, the little matchmaker!_

**_RDemon-_**

_Yes, there will be the other characters, I atually wasknt sure about adding Miroku or Sango, but since Miroku's your favorite, I wll make sure to include them!_

**_Angel lovette_**

**_C00lkatt_**

**_GreenPhoenix3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back finally! Can I just say how happy I am with the reviews that you guy give me! I am so happy for the faithful reviewers who have commeted on ever chapter, you are so awesome. Anyways, here's something new._

_enjoy._

**Something new**

* * *

Once the two were in the elevator, Rin could feel the slight tension coursing through her. Oh, why couldn't Kagome let her keep believing the man was gay? He really was too attractive for his own good. Risking a quick peek, her soft brown eyes glanced up, only to meet his honey orbs.

Making a sound that could only be described as a squeak; she stared at her dark heels, clicking them in nervous anticipation. When the elevator stopped, she could barely keep up with his graceful strides.

"Sessh- _Oh! _I mean, Mr. Takashi, I would just like to thank you for everything…"

He said nothing, but his gaze landed on her, telling that he heard her. Continuing out the door, she saw the familiar toad-like man waiting outside the car door.

"Sesshomaru, Sir! Please allow me to open the door awaiting your pres-Ah!" His voice was cut off by the foot in his mouth as he was stepped on by his much taller boss. Rin could hardly hold in her laugh at the footmark on Jaken's forehead.

Rin noticed the slight agitation in Sesshomaru's eyes, which she assumed was directed at the man. She couldn't blame him, if she had someone fawning over her like that she wouldn't like it much either.

Once they were in the car, she silently flipped through the empty pages of the large planner, fingerer the edges softly.

"Sessh- I mean Mr. Takashi… when will we arrive to the office?" She asked; the vision of the large building in front of her made her small mouth drop open. It was larger than anything she ever imagined.

Following him to the elevator, she didn't notice the curious gazes from the other occupants. The office, surrounded with windows, was bigger than her old apartment. The large mahogany desk looked fit for a king.

Gracefully sliding into his chair, he glanced at her causing her to look around nervously… what was she supposed to do?

_Coffee!_

"Sessh- I mean Mr. Takashi, would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked him, feeling relief at his brief nod.

Hadn't she passed a break room? They should have coffee there right?

"Just one second then." She told him before making her way down the hallway. Finding the lightly lit room, she poured a large cup of the dark liquid, nearly burning herself in the process before quickly making her way back to the office.

Placing the hot cup in front of him, she watched carefully as he slowly lifted the rim to his lips; taking a deep sip of the strong drink. Setting it back in front of him, she sighed in obvious relief at his lack of disgust. He hadn't shown pleasure per say, but did he ever? So absorbed in her thoughts, she missed the slight raise of his eyebrow and the humor that settled in his eyes.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door banged open, and Kagome strolled in a large pile of files in her arms.

"Okay Rin, get your planner ready." She told the girl, pausing to lay the folders on Sesshomaru's desk.

"At eight, Sesshomaru has a meeting with Koga Wolfe; he has a proposition he wishes to discuss about merging the businesses. At nine, he has a meeting with Myouga discussing the layout of the new building. At eleven you must go with him to lunch with Inutashio, his father, at the new Italian restaurant down on Cumberland. After, you will finish up paperwork and at three you have a meeting with Inuyasha? I'm not sure who he is, but he said you would remember the meeting?" She said turning towards the man behind the desk now.

Rin seemed to be the only one who saw the angry heat in his eyes.

"Which business does he run?" Kagome asked again, furrowing her eyebrows.

Rin smiled in amusement as the angry heat turned to hatred.

"That is none of your concern," he told the woman, making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Okay, Rin, you must accompany Sesshomaru to all his meetings. If there is any in between time, you will file these papers," she stated, patting the large stacks.

With a brisk nod, she turned and stalked out of the room.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time nearing eight, and whispered, "Sessh- Mr. Takashi, should we be heading towards your first meeting now?"

When he said nothing, she decided to settle herself into the small desk chair to the side and start filing papers.

The door opening nearly caused her to lose her seat. A tall man with long dark hair stood smirking, almost wolf like? _Koga Wolfe?!_

"Yo, Sesshomaru, sorry I'm late; you know how it is." The strange man said, finally glancing over at Rin for the first time. "Who's this? A cute little snack, hmm?" He asked, winking at the woman.

_What?! Snack? _

"Koga you will not speak to my assistants while you are here. What is it you wish to discuss?" Sesshomaru asked. If Rin didn't know any better, she would say she detected a hint of distaste for the man.

With a grumble, Koga turned back to business at hand, "I would like to propose merging our companies together."

Rin turned her attention to examine her boss more thouroully. His body seemed relaxed as he leaned back into the desk chair, hands folded in his lap. His eyes seeming uninterested, in whatever was being discussed, she only came back to focus when Koga slammed the door on his way out.

That's when she noticed it, the humor in his eyes over Koga's anger. It showed nowhere else but his eyes, causing a smile to spread across her own face. She liked very much when he showed emotion other than anger or hatred.

"Rin, back to work," his quite voice reminded her in a demanding way.

The rest of the day went by in a rush; the meeting with Myouga took quite a while, but he seemed very nice in his old age. The meeting for lunch with Inutashio had made her feel slightly uncomfortable; instead of talking he smiled quite brightly instead, looking back in forth between Rin and Sesshomaru, to the annoyance that shone brightly in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Nearing the end of the day, she nearly forgot about the meeting with Inuyasha, that was, until he burst through the office doors, Kagome hot on his trail.

"Look you," The usually polite woman screamed, "You will not barge in here and treat me like an animal, then demand you get want you want!"

Rin noticed the man's eyes widen before his lips turned into a bitter smirk.

"What are you really gonna do about it?" He asked, causing the fiery woman to almost dive at him.

Sesshomaru's dark voice stopped them immediately, "Inuyasha, what do you wish?"

"Hello to you to _brother," _Inuyasha spat out bitterly.

"State what you want and leave my presence." He told the younger man, leaning back in his seat more comfortably.

With a tight growl Inuyasha leaned closer, "look, Miroku sent me to warn you. Something about Naraku sending spies to work under you. He wants something."

"You couldn't just call?" Kagome asked obvious irritation in her voice.

"For all I know, you could be one of the spies. I ruled you out because your obviously too crazy to be one."

Looking over, he seemed to just notice Rin.

"Who are you?!" He asked suspiciously.

"She's none of your concern! We hired her from a little coffee shop, so stop accusing our workers!" Kagome yelled at him causing him to turn his heated attention back to her.

Watching Sesshomaru, she saw his eyes darken, probably trying to conceal his anger.

Standing quietly she slowly made her way to his desk, his eyes watching her body, calculating her next step.

"Sessh- Mr. Takashi, I was just reminding you to call Bankotsu about the layout for the bakery," she whispered still unnoticed by the two screaming occupants.

"Come Rin, we are leaving."

With that the man stood, Rin following quick on his heels with a smile on her lips.

The two screaming people, now silent, watched in fascination.

"_What the Hell?!_" Inuyasha's voice rang out in the silent room.

"And it's only the beginning." Kagome told him, smiling softly at her boss, and friend.

She didn't notice the same gaze staring at her from Inuyasha.

* * *

_Here's an extra thanks for the reviewers!_

**_Red4Angel-_**

_The truth will come out later on the 'murdering' scenes._

**_Waterborn11-_**

_I might in a couple chapters._

**_Chocolatte-_**

_Thanks so much for another inspiring review. I always look forward to your comments. You've really helped improve my writing, thank you!_

**_Hmurray_**

**_Skylight14_**

**_rdemon-_**

_Yes, thats his last name in the story, so it is also Inuyasha's. Thanks so much, I always look forward to your reviews, you have also helped me improve my writing, thanks!_

**_Angel Lovette_**

**_Shirochan21_**

**_Icegirljenni-_**

_Kagome can be very sneaky! Thanks so much for all your reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy the past few days. Hope you enjoy!_

**Family**

For the first time in years, Rin woke with a bright smile on her face. She quickly showered and dressed, slipping on her shoes just as her doorbell rang. Scurrying to the door, planner in hand, she opened it to reveal Kagome's smiling eyes.

"Good morning Rin, are you ready for your second day?" She asked, leading the shorter girl to the elevator.

"Oh yes, yesterday was a little stressful, but at least the worst is over." She said, pressing the lobby button.

"Yeah, the worst is always the first day, but now you'll have to get to know a few more people. It's always a good thing to be friends with your co-workers." She told her, stepping out of the square box, and out to the car waiting for her. It wasn't Jaken driving them, but instead two men who looked like twins; they said nothing but smiled sweetly.

Rin nodded at her, but nervousness crossed her face. She wanted friends, yes, but she wasn't the best with people. She was too out there for some people to handle, which she liked just fine. A few friends here and there and that was fine with her.

When they arrived at the main building, they stayed in the lobby for a few minutes longer so Kagome could introduce her to her fellow workers. After so many names she lost track, and instead of conversing, she would stick to smiling brightly at all of them.

She knew Kagome meant well, so she sucked it up and followed her to the top floor. Instead of going straight to Sesshomaru's office, however, they went to the front desk and she was introduced to Yuri and Kagura, the two secretaries. Yuri seemed quiet and quite sweet while Kagura on the other hand seemed quite the _bitch. _

Ignoring the sneer on the woman's face, she smiled at them both and followed closely behind Kagome to the main office.

"Kagura seems…" she started searching her vocabulary for anything that could nicely describe the woman.

"A bitch, yeah we all think so too." She told Rin, smile never leaving her face.

Rin burst into laughter just as they walked in Sesshomaru's office, causing his honey gaze to look at her in confusion, well Rin sensed confusion anyway.

Taking all the notes for the day that Kagome assigned, she started on paperwork before their first meeting.

"Sessh- I mean!" Before Rin could continue his stoic voice beat her, "just call me Sesshomaru, since it is too hard for you to remember a simple thing." He told her; even if it did sound like a criticism she smiled all the same.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, will we have lunch with your father once again today?" She asked quite happily, enjoying the emotions that played on his feature. Disgust was making its way towards his eyes at the mention of his father.

Though his father hadn't said much, besides smile the day before, she couldn't help but feel the love radiating towards his son. How long had it been she had someone feel that way about her? She couldn't remember…

"No, he is out of town." He replied simply, turning back to the paperwork in front of him.

"So, are you close with him?" She asked ignoring the aggravated vibe he was giving.

"No."

"Oh… So you have a brother, do you get along with him?"

"No."

"What about your mother, are you close with her?"

"Rin," His warning voice rang out causing her to sigh, she guessed all her questions were aggravating him. Well, she couldn't help it! He was such a mysterious person; it was hard not to wonder about this strange, beautiful man.

Realizing she was day dreaming, she snapped out of it just in time for the door to open and Jaken to walk in, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Master Sesshomaru, I have most awful news!" He practically squawked, making Rin almost laugh,

_Master? Who says that?!_

Smiling to herself, she almost missed the rest of the conversation.

"What Jaken?"

"Well, it seems that your brother was sent to jail last night. The charges are saying he tried to kill Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend, and Naraku's new woman. He's saying that he was set up."

Sesshomaru said nothing as Jaken quietly sat until he told him what to do.

He held no emotion in his eyes, but Rin already knew what he planned to do, _nothing._

"Sesshomaru, should we head down to the police station?" asked Rin, glancing slightly at the man who looked off into nothing.

"No."

Standing she practically stuttered at him, "but he's your brother, you can't just leave him there! Especially if he says he's being framed! Didn't he come to warn you about this Naraku yesterday?!"

When he said nothing she slammed her petite hands on the table, her usual smile gone, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Look, you're lucky enough to have a family to love you, even if you do bicker. Instead of losing something forever, why don't you make this right?!" She practically screamed, to upset to notice the raised eyebrow or the way he looked at her.

Neither noticed Jaken's wide eyes, or his sputtering lips.

Without a word, Sesshomaru walked around the desk, and started towards the door. When she didn't follow immediately, he slightly turned to face her, "come."

Smiling largely she wiped the few tears and practically ran after him.

"Oh, _Sesshomaru,_" a voice practically purred after him, and Rin turned to see Kagura, leaned over her desk, cleavage all on display.

She noticed the woman's glare when her boss did not even turn her way and smirked, served the hussy right.

When they made it to the police station, she smiled brightly at Inuyasha's surprised expression.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, also noticing the short woman to his side, "Rin, you too?" He asked questionably.

"The great Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his time here if this woman hadn't given him a sob story on your behalf, so shut up until we get you out of here!" Jaken yelled, causing Rin to roll her eyes.

"Why don't you shut up Jaken," Inuyasha yelled, turning to Rin, she noticed the small smile he gave her before he turned to glare at the police man holding his arm.

When the chief of police walked up, he shook Sesshomaru's hand before leading him to his office, "Jaken, stay with Rin." He stated, before disappearing into the main room.

"_WHAA?"_ Jaken sputtered out, causing Rin to giggle slightly.

"Hey, Rin, look I don't know how you did it, but thanks. I would have had to wait for dad to get back from his trip if it hadn't been for you."

"You two are family, you need to watch out for each other," She was cut off by her cell phone ringing however.

"Kagome?" She asked into her newest device, "We're at the jail house… Inuyasha… Oh you don't have too… Well okay see you soon!" She smiled into the phone, hanging up on the other woman.

"Who was that?" Jaken asked trying to tip toe to look on her phone screen, causing Rin's eyes to roll.

"Kagome, she went to the office to get us, and we were gone. She's worried, so she's on her way here now." She told the man, causing him to sputter something about stupid women.

"Kagome? The stupid wench that yelled at me yesterday?!" Inuyasha growled, causing the police man holding him to tighten his grip.

"Yes, but she really is a nice woman Inuyasha, maybe you just got off on the wrong foot," She told him with a small smile.

"Keh."

Silence enveloped the room for quite some time, before Sesshomaru emerged, walking up to Rin.

The head of police followed before demanding them to release Inuyasha, causing the younger boy to smile ear to ear. "That's right, un-cuff me!"

Rin couldn't stop the smile that formed on her own lips, staring at her boss like he was a hero in a romance, or comic. His eyes seemed confused at her reaction, but she couldn't help it.

When Kagome burst the doors, everyone's eyes glanced at the drenched woman, "did you know it started raining?!" She practically yelled, making Rin giggle slightly into the silence.

That was when she noticed Inuyasha's eyes, turned towards Kagome; she would assume the light in his eyes was lust? Love? Hadn't they just met yesterday?

Looking up she noticed Sesshomaru's gaze on her, honey orbs softly staring in confusion. How was she the only one who saw this?

_He was so pretty._

When she made it back to her apartment that night, she didn't understand the butterflies in her stomach, or the smile that hadn't left her lips since Sesshomaru had gotten Inuyasha out of jail. This mystery just kept getting more intense.

When she drifted off into sleep she couldn't stop the nightmares that seeped into her being however…

* * *

"_Mother!" Her small voice screamed, blood covered her hands, and tears soaked the front of her shirt. Her mother's lifeless eyes stared back at her, a smile even in her death. _

"_Brother!" Rin screamed, crawling on hands and knees to his body, wrapped her small arms around him, crying into his bloodied body. "Don't leave me, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't mean to kill you!" She screamed, only the sound of an ambulance breaking through her heart wrenching sobs._

"_No! Mom! Brother! Come back, I didn't mean too! No!" She screamed repeatedly, her body lifted by a paramedic, staring at the small girl in pity. _

_Pity._

"_No, let me go! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to hurt them! Let me go!" She cried, trying to claw her way to the people who were lying still._

_Looking to _

_the side she met her father's eyes, tears brimming, and anger radiating from the older man. _

Her screams woke her, and sobs racked her body. She didn't notice Kagome run into her room, or when the woman wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Instead she took advantage on the shoulder to cry on, and for the first time, let the pain lift off her own shoulders.

* * *

_Here's a special thanks for all the reviews!_

**_Red4Angel_**

**_Fiery Dancer_**

**_StoriedFabric_**

**_Angel Lovette_**

**_Rdemon-_**

_Thanks for your review, I tried to put Rin more 'out there,' I understand what you mean, she's so open, and she's been too quiet. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still half brothers, and I will make an omake in the next chapter explaining their past! Thanks!_

**_IcegirlJenni_**

**_hmurray-_**

_I'm going to try to introduce Sango and Miroku in the next chapter, if not they will be in the seventh ch._

**_pokemonpuppy23 _**

**_c00lkatt_**

**_Shirochan21_**

**_Chocolatte-_**

_I'll go more into detail once his father is back from his trip, but I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks so much!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back finally! Here's finally the chapter explaining Rin's past. I was in a rush while writing this, I've been hectic this week, but I hope you enjoy it, and I promise to make the next one extra special. _

**_Pain_**

Lying in silence, Rin cast a glance at her one of her newest friends. Kagome had said nothing, and had let her weep all over her shoulder. Guiltily she turned back to the ceiling and closed her eyes tight, cheeks burning red from embarrassment at being caught at her worst.

"Kagome, about earlier, I just had a bad dream… I'm sorry that you had to witness it…" she would have continued, but Kagome's sharp look stopped her.

"Why are you apologizing Rin? You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm your friend." She told her, and she almost missed the stray tear falling from the usually bright eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? Does it have something to do with your family?"

"What family?" Rin asked quietly, "I have no such thing."

At Kagome's confused eyes, she sighed. Maybe getting it off her chest would relieve what she had been holding in for as long as she could remember.

"It started off as one of the best days of my life…" Rin started, eyes glazing over.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Rin Honey," her mother's angelic voice rang, causing the smaller girl to smile, one front tooth missing in all its glory._

"_Thank you mommy, Rin's big now." She told her, stretching her arms as far as they could go, causing a delightful giggle to come from her mother._

"_Yes you are, almost a grown woman! Do you know how old you are now?" She asked, pulling the cake from their oven, and placing it on the stove._

"_This many?" Rin asked, putting up four fingers, and was rewarded with a nod._

_Her mother's hair cascaded down her back, and her brown eyes glimmered, reminding the young girl of an angel of some sort. _

_At the sound of footsteps caused both of them to look at the door in wonder only to see Jiro, Rin's older brother. He smiled as he patted his younger sister's head, taking the seat next to her at the table. "Happy birthday sis," he told her, watching his mother icing the cake._

"_Rin's four!" She yelled, causing him to laugh and pat her once again._

_The laughter lasted for another half hour, as their mother asked them silly questions, and as they put candles on the king sized cake. _

"_What do we have here? Is it really my baby's birthday already?" A voice asked, making all three people in the kitchen freeze and tensely look up._

"_H-honey, welcome home, how was w-work?" Rin's mother asked, her tone cracking, as she looked around in haste. _

"_Oh hush now. I want to watch my little girl blow out her candles," his rough voice told her, almost shaking. When he walked towards Rin, and picked the whimpering girl up, she noticed her mother and brother both try to grab her._

"_What do you think you're doing? She's my child, I will hold her." He told them, alcohol reeking from his breath, tightening his grip on the little girl. _

"_Please, be careful with her…" her mother cried out, trying to loosen his grip, only to be pushed back roughly, and to fall, her head hitting the counter sharply._

_Jiro, crying out, ran to his mother's aid, only to see the pool of blood by the women's head. "Mother!" _

_With a sharp cry, he sprang up, running towards his father only to be knocked down also. "So that's how you want to be son?" He asked, setting Rin down, and walking towards the boy flat on his back. "Dad! No!" He screamed as he was jerked up by his arm, only to be thrown hard._

"_Son of a bitch!" Their father yelled, looking at Rin, teeth bared in his leg. With a kick of his foot, she hit the wall with a loud thud. _

"_Next time they try a stunt like this, you will be punished." He told them before stalking out of the room._

* * *

Kagome held her hand over her mouth, watching the tears fall freely from Rin, "I'm sorry I didn't know." Rin sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand, looking at her deeply, "It gets worse."

"That night, my mother decided to take me and Jiro and run away. Our bags were packed and we almost made it out the door, but father must have suspected her plan. He had a man waiting for mother and us. When he pulled the trigger at me, mother jumped in front of me, and brother tried his best to keep him away from me. I don't know why, but it seemed they were determined to kill only me, and because of me… my mother and my brother are dead. I was the only one conscious to hear my father's warning, but I was young, and the thought of leaving the bad man seemed almost perfect. My father blamed me for their deaths, he wanted me to die, and the man who killed my family disappeared…"

Grabbing Rin in a hug, Kagome pulled the girl closer, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Rin, you don't have to worry about that man anymore, he can't hurt you here, and you are well protected by both me and Sesshomaru."

With a nod, Rin gripped the older girl tighter, and they fell into a deep slumber. For the rest of the night, Rin didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine, time to get ready." Kagome's voice sang, causing Rin to glare at her from under the cover. "You're still here?" she asked, trying to bury herself into the pillow once again.

"Well I went back to my place and dressed then came back; we don't have to work today, so I thought we could have a girl's day." She told her, smiling brightly, causing Rin's embarrassment from last night's opening up die down.

"Girl's day… what are we going to do?" She asked, receiving an incredulous look from Kagome, go out to eat, maybe shop and catch a movie? Anything we want too." She told her shoving Rin out of the bed, "now shower and dress, we need to have some fun."

With a smile, Rin dressed quickly and followed Kagome out the door, to start off their day eating breakfast. They walked down the streets and window shopped, and they ate some of the most delicious food Rin had ever put in her mouth. Kagome laughed, and told her stories that had happened, causing Rin to laugh so hard she snorted.

By the end of the day, Rin was exhausted, but in one of the best moods she'd ever been in. "Rin, do you mind if we swing by work real quick? I need to grab some paperwork that needs finishing."

When they arrived at the building, they saw and heard no one, the elevator void of any soft music. Making it to the top floor, they walked slowly towards the large doors of Sesshomaru's office, screaming making them stop in their tracks.

Pushing the doors open, their mouths dropped at the sight. Sesshomaru sat demurely at his desk, the calm before a storm.

Inuyasha was yelling at him, hands on the large desk, pushing himself closer to his older brother. Another man, around the same age as Kagome, laid on the carpeted floor, holding his cheek, a smirk on his pretty face. The woman above him definitely wasn't smiling. Her cheeks were flooded, and she held a lamp above her head, as if she was about to swing the object at whom she was calling a 'lecher."

Everyone's eyes, however, glanced up in silence at the two shocked women.

* * *

_Here's a special thanks to the reviewers!_

**_Angel Lovette_**

**_hmurray-_**_ That's a surprise! :)_

**_RozTheGreat_**

**_rdemon- _**

_Rin is 22 and Sesshomaru is 29 so not too much older, and I haven't decided if I want to introduce Kohaku yet, I might wait for afew ch. Thanks for the review!_

**_Red4Angel_**

**_Icegirljenni_**

**_StoriedFabric_**

**_chrysanthemum-nhu_**

**_c00lkatt-_**

_Honestly, I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their actual prsonalities as possible. In the anime/manga Rin's parents are dead, and she is killed, yet she is always smiling or happy, as long as Jaken or Sesshomaru are not hurt. She is not quite as hyper nor as loud as Kagome in the story, and she has her own moments._

**_Chocolatte_**

**_Shirochan21_**


End file.
